L'Ombre d'une vie
by CrAzY Pigwidgeon
Summary: Face à l'éloignement de l'un de ses meilleurs amis, elle sombre dans les ténèbres et les responsabilités. Découvriratelle la raison de ses tourments, ou seratelle à jamais le fantôme de ses vieux jours? Prologue de Le Journal


Bonjour à tous!

Eh bien voilà... j'ai dit il n'y a pas si longtemps que je ferais une histoire complète... Ce n'est pas le cas. Je vais tenter de le faire durant le temps des fêtes, parce que j'ai un tas d'exam de fin de session en ce moment. Du moins en attendant, je vous aie fait un one-shot express pour ne pas trop faire attendre en vide total.

Alors comme d'habitude, le monde d'Harry Potter et co ne m'appartient pas, mais appartient à JK Rowling. Le poème en ancien anglais est création de Philippa Boyens (seigneur des anneaux : les deux tours) et l'histoire... ELLE m'appartient. C'est un prologue de mon autre one-shot « Le Journal ».

Alors bonne lecture!   
CrAzY Pigwidgeon

**L'Ombre d'une vie**

**¨**

_Héo naefre wacode daegréd_

_Tó bisig mid daegeweorcum_

_-_

_Elle ne regarde jamais le jour se lever_

_Trop préoccupée par les premières tâches quotidiennes_

Comme à tous les matins, telle une horloge biologique, elle se réveilla à la lucarne du jour. Depuis l'année précédente, Hermione avait pris à cœur ses tâches de préfète. Refoulant un grognement de protestation, elle quitta la douceur et la chaleur réconfortante du rêve et de la couette pour brutalement revenir au monde froid et fade qu'était désormais le sien. Depuis le début de l'année, Harry était étrangement plus froid avec elle. Avec lui, tous les espoirs et les idées chaleureuses disparurent. Sans lui, elle ne voyait plus l'intérêt de conserver certains liens d'amitié. Il y avait bien sûr Ron, mais celui-ci ne voyait que l'apparence des choses. Une amitié comme celle-ci ne suffit, puisqu'il ne suffit d'un rien afin d'en briser la parfaite harmonie. La seule réelle amie pouvant la sortir de cette situation désespérée était la responsabilité. Les livres, les études, elle s'y enfonçait dès la première lueur de l'aube jusqu'au déclin du jour. Elle tentait bien sûr de comprendre l'étrange distance qu'Harry prenait envers elle. Il sembla contenir elle ne sait quel secret, mais d'un poids lourd et insupportable. Elle souhaitait pouvoir l'en départir, mais celui-ci refusait toute aide, façade de briques semble t-il, sans faille.

Tirée de sa rêverie par un glacial courant d'air, elle enfila ses habits et laboura les corridors, réprimant tout élève se baladant à une heure aussi hâtive dans les dédales de Poudlard. Elle poussa les sombres pensées le tenaillant, redoublant d'efforts dans ses responsabilités. Professeur McGonagall, bien que fière de son élève, la questionna sur la nature irréelle de cet acharnement soudain, mais nul mot ne vient percé le maladroit silence. Contrairement à ses livres de cours, d'où les mots s'envolent frivolement de leurs pages, Hermione laissait dormir ses émotions et craintes au plus profond d'elle, piégés dans une cage de fortune. Peu à peu, sans même s'en rendre compte, elle sombrait lentement dans le mutisme des incompris, tout comme Harry. Elle ne pouvait plus voir le jour se lever, enveloppée d'éternelles ténèbres l'aveuglant de toute beauté et surtout de la fébrile lumière de l'espoir.

_Ac oft héo wacode sunnanwanung_

_Thonne nihtcide créap geond móras_

_-_

_Mais souvent elle regardait le soleil s'éteindre_

_Lorsque les froides nuits se glissaient à travers les landes_

Une autre journée s'achevait. La même routine qui prenait fin afin de laisser place à la suivante, copie intégrale du jour présent. Lors de ses cours, elle était demeurée muette, ignorant les questions inquisitrices des enseignants. Tous l'avaient remarqué, et même Rogue commençait à douter de ses jugements précédents. Les cours étaient devenus de plus en plus routiniers. Harry ne disait mot, Ron restait tout aussi muet, n'aimant entreprendre quoi que ce soit, Hermione ne relevait son nez de ses livres qu'à la toute fin du cours et Drago s'était lassé de ses essais non fructueux à les faire réagir. Hermione en avait au plus profond d'elle-même assez, mais elle se contenta de cette routine qu'elle avait en quelque sorte créée. À la fin des cours, à l'heure du repas, elle observait discrètement Harry, seule, ignorant les propos fourmillant à ses côtés. Lorsque tous avaient quitté la Grande Salle, elle entreprit sa dernière tournée et retourna dans son dortoir, se perchant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

Le soleil ne laissait plus qu'une bande turquoise de clarté. La lune, naissante et glaciale, éclairait de sa lumière froide les flocons de neige nouvellement tombés. Un frisson la parcourue;

_And on thaere hwile_

_Héo dréag thá losinga_

_Ealra thinga the héo forléas._

_-_

_Et à ce moment_

_Elle ressentait la perte_

_De tout ce qui avait été manqué_

Sa vie, tout comme le jour, déclinait dans les ténèbres. Comme une feuille d'automne, fébrile à la moindre brise hivernale, elle s'était lassée de s'accrocher à cette vie qui n'était plus la sienne. Tel une coquille sans son fruit, elle déambulait un peu partout, mais n'allait nulle part. Qu'avait donc t-elle fait pour se retrouver en ce point? Elle s'était doucement laissée dériver sur son radeau de vie, sans nul coup de pagaie. Elle aurait dû écouter ce qu'avait à dire Harry, lorsqu'il était encore temps. Elle aurait pu éviter cette dérive, ces rapides maintenant imposés sur eux. Elle aurait pu sauver leur amitié, le trio doré, mais n'avait rien fait, les amenant à ternir comme une pièce d'argent laissée trop longtemps sans soin. Elle se sentait coupable, coupable de n'avoir rien fait, coupable d'avoir laissé lestement les choses devenir ce qu'elles sont. Pourtant, elle n'en fit pas plus, se disant qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Le soleil était tombé afin de laisser pleine place à la nuit, cruelle. Une larme fraya tranquillement son chemin sur sa joue, y laissant une trace saline. Silencieusement, comme sa détermination, elle se fracassa en millier d'éclats sur le rebord gelé de la fenêtre, se cristallisant dès sa chute, tout comme l'esprit auparavant vif d'Hermione, afin de demeurées toutes deux à jamais dans le néant.

_Héo swá oft dréag hire sáwle sincende_

_Héo ne cúthe hire heortan lust_

_-_

_Si habituée de ressentir sombrer sa détermination_

_Elle n'avait ressenti les désirs de son propre cœur_

Sous les couvertures, de chaudes larmes suivirent celle symbolisant la fin de tout. Chaque jour, depuis près d'un mois, elle vivait la même rengaine. Chaque jour, sa détermination, nouvellement bâtie durant ses rêveries, était mise à zéro, détruite, s'affaiblissant de jour en jour. D'ici peu, elle le sentait, Hermione ne serait plus que le fantôme de ses vieux jours, suite aux tourments de plus en plus poignant qui l'assaillaient. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Harry. D'ordinaire, elle écartait assez facilement ces pensées, ces images, mais elles furent de plus en plus ardues à écarter. Mais elle comprit enfin quelque chose. Elle était follement tombée pour lui. Elle avait cru cette dépression due à diverses raisons, qu'elle ne voulait s'avouer, mais avait tout faux Alors que son cœur lui criait désespérément la cause de sa situation, elle l'avait brutalement ignoré et repoussé cette voix qu'elle croyait faible et non fiable. C'en était trop. Surmenée par ces diverses émotions, Hermione sombra dans un sommeil léger et agité, alors que la dernière lueur du couchant disparaissait des landes enneigées.

Brusquement, Hermione se réveilla. Ses camarades de dortoir venaient d'entrer de façon fracassante dans la pièce, ignorant la présence d'une de leurs cohabitantes en ce lieu. Maussade et assaillie de nouveau par sa douleur, elle tenta tant bien que mal de retrouver ce sommeil tant attendu. Malheureusement, quelques heures plus tard, celui-ci n'était toujours pas revenu à elle, malgré tous ses efforts vains. Elle décida de se lever, voulant aller réchauffer ses membres endoloris par le froid devant l'âtre réconfortant de la Salle Commune. Elle s'arrêta net dans les escaliers menant au dortoir. La cause de tous ces soucis était là, devant elle. Elle s'approcha délicatement d'elle.

Harry était étendu sur le fauteuil, un livret rouge siégeant sur son torse...

* * *

Voilà! 

Ce qui est bien dans cette fin, c'est que la suite est déjà là... non? (aller, un peu de réconfort au moins.... –soupir-)

J'espère que c'était compréhensible, parce que sinon... j'en ai déjà écrit un vraiment bon (selon moi) mais c'est vraiment difficile et il n'a pas connu de succès (c'est à croire que j'ai un mauvais goût, peut-être... Oo)

Bref. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont reviewer la suite (... l'autre one shot harry potter disons) et ceux qui vont le faire maintenant à l'avance (vos commentaires m'aident à savoir vers quoi m'orienter pour les histoires à venir )

En tout cas, bonnes dernières semaines d'études ou de travail avant le temps des fêtes, parce que on sait tous que c'est l'une des périodes où les jours sont le plus comptés! Lol

À bientôt!

Pigwidgeon


End file.
